<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Walk this Path Together by blackrose_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825733">We Walk this Path Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17'>blackrose_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no secret that Sam and Dean will do anything to save one another. His love for Dean leads Sam down on a path that has him embracing his destiny as the Boy King of Hell, his actions change everything and set not only his and Dean's fate on a new path but also derails the plans of both Heaven and Hell, proving no one can control either one when the other's life is on the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for this year's SPN Reverse Big Bang and I ended up working with the wonderful phoenix1966 who made art that I was inspired by the moment I saw it. <br/>You can see their art <a href="https://phoenix1966.livejournal.com/39497.html"> here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sam Winchester had lived through losing Dean before. It was when the trickster had made him live through Dean's death time after time until finally he lived without Dean for six months and he knew the lank he'd go to in order to save Dean. he knew the lanks he would go to save Dean.</p><p>Once again holding the lifeless body of Dean in his arms, Sam found himself breaking. From the moment he learned that Dean had sold his soul to bring him back, Sam had vowed that he would find a way to break the deal even if it meant agreeing to work with Ruby. All this planning and in the end he failed. He still remembers when he learned the truth.</p><p>
  <em>It was over. That yellow-eyed bastard Azazel was finally dead. The monster who tore apart their family couldn't do any more damage, they were finally free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dean, what did you do to bring me back? I was dead." Sam wasn't a fool he had been a hunter long enough to know a killing blow and that had been one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sheer pain in Dean's eyes torn into Sam deeply and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that look from his brother's, his everything, eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did what I had to do Sam, I had to save you. I can't live without you, Sammy." Dean begged Sam to understand why he had done what he did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you're going to make me live without you!" Sam cried, "How am I suppose to do that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean hated that he was going to put Sam through the same kind of pain he himself had experienced, "I'm so sorry Sammy, you have no idea. But better me than you. You can live for the both of us." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I am going to find a way to break that deal," Sam vowed. Demons had already taken his mother and father from him there was no way that he would allow them to take Dean away from him. </em>
</p><p>"You were worth it Sam," Dean whispered with his last breath.</p><p>“But I wasn’t worth it Dean. I wasn’t.” Sam cried as he held Dean's cooling body close to his.</p><p>"Aww isn't this sweet?" Lilith's sickening sweet voice cut like a knife through Sam's grief and he felt a sense of rage, unlike anything he had ever felt, take control of him. The power that had flowed through him was like a burning inferno, ready to consume everything around him.</p><p>He was tired of holding back.</p><p>Sam let go of what control he had and allowed the power to flow unchecked and freely.</p><p>A fizzle of fear made its way up Lilith's spin., She had been enjoying her victory over the Winchester's and seeing Azazel's favourite broken was a treat to her. She was so engrossed in enjoying the suffering, she hadn't noticed the change in the room until the power around her began suffocating her, she found herself taking a step back.</p><p>It was a well-known fact among the demons,  monsters and hunting communities that Dean and Sam Winchester would do anything for one another. Something that Lilith had forgotten.</p><p>Sam's eyes were pure white as he turned to face Lilith and she felt the fear grow. Only demons like herself had white eyes. This was no longer Sam Winchester-  the hunter, she was instead facing Sam Winchester the Boy King.</p><p>"You took Dean from me. And you dared to be happy about that. My soulmate is in hell suffering because you <em>monsters </em>couldn't leave us alone." Sam snarled as he lowered Dean's body gently to the floor and climbed to his feet with all the grace of a hunter. He felt a sense of thrill when Lilith took a step back from him. "You took our mother and then our father. You took everything from us but as long as we had each other we could survive.  Now you have taken Dean from me!" Sam roared as he closed the distance between him and Lilith.</p><p>"I am going to burn all of the hell down until there is nothing but ashes left. Until I find Dean. And I will start with you," Sam promised as he gave into the power that burned deep within him.</p><p>A scream tore itself free from Lilith's throat as the power, the untold power that she hadn't felt since Lucifer, wrapped itself around her.</p><p>White eyes glowing, Sam squeezed his hand enjoying the way Lilith clawed at nothing, trying to free herself from the grip of his power. "I am going to hunt down every single demon until one of you tells me how to save Dean and if I have to destroy each of you then so be it."</p><p>Fear was something that Lilith never experienced before it engulfed her as she tried to fight against Sam, only to find she had no powers to resist him.</p><p>"How does it feel to be the powerless one? To feel the kind of fear that you made your victims feel? To now be the helpless one at my mercy?" Sam's hand tightened, "Only I don't feel any mercy for you but the poor soul that is trapped in their body watching the horrors you do, the blood you spilled with their hands, you deserve to be punished. I am going to rip you out for them and then destroy everything you are. Sending you back to hell would be too good for you, no, I am going to ensure that you never harm anyone ever again. That you never get the chance to take someone's loved one away like you took Dean from me."</p><p>Despite the fear she was feeling, Lilith could finally see why Sam had been Azazel's favourite of all his children, why he was the one that he wanted to take the throne of hell and rule over them. Still, somehow she found the strength to respond, "You talk a big game but we both know that you are nothing but a coward. If you had acted well before, Dean wouldn't be suffering in hell right now."</p><p>"Don't you dare speak his name!" Sam hissed out. "And the only reason I haven't ripped you demons apart is because I promised Dean that I wouldn't use my powers but that promise ended the moment your hellhounds dragged Dean to hell and I held his dying body in my arms."</p><p>Anything else Lilith might have had used to taunt Sam with was gone when she felt something pulling her out of her host body. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She felt the body arch as she was pulled out, only something was different, something was wrong. Instead of being free to escape and find a new host, she in her black mass hovered in the air.</p><p>"I warned you. This will serve as a lesson to all those who would be foolish enough to try and stand in my way of saving Dean." Sam promised as his eyes glowed and Lilith felt her essences being ripped apart, if she could scream in this form she would.</p><p>Then there was nothing.</p><p>Sam watched as the final wisps of what was once Lilith fade into nothing. Rushing forward to the host who had fallen to the floor once he pulled the demon out of her falling to his knees, Sam reached out a shaky hand and pressed his fingers to her neck a sigh of relief escaped him when he felt the pulse. "Okay, that is good." Sam had been worried that he might have hurt the host when he pulled Lilith out of her.</p><p>Now that it was done, Sam looked around the house and winced. The battle with Lilith and the hellhounds had done some major damage but right now what mattered what was getting Dean's body out of here and into the Impala then find someplace to keep him safe while he figured out away to get Dean out of hell.</p><p>It wasn't easy, carrying Dean to the Impala, to their home, and he wondered if Dean felt the same pain he did, like each step he took while carrying his brother's lifeless body, was ripping out a piece of his soul.</p><p><em>'I always knew that Dean was the strongest person I know but how he did this without breaking down into a sobbing mess when I was in his place is something I will never know.' </em>Sam was barely able to keep himself together as he made his way to the black car that he and Dean had called home for so long.</p><p>Very slowly and carefully,  Sam lowered Dean into the backseat of the Impala, his heart being torn to shreds as he looked at his soulmate's lifeless body. Now he understood how Dean could make a deal and sell his soul to bring him back. "I will save you Dean no matter what it takes or what it costs," Sam vowed before he forced himself to move and close the door.</p><p>It felt wrong sliding into the driver seat of the Impala. For so long that had been Dean's spot and it should have been him sitting here. But he wasn’t. The Impala rumbled under him as he started her and Sam could tell something was off. A sad smile appeared on his face as he patted the steering wheel, "I know girl, it should be Dean driving you but I will fix this and he will be back where he belongs with us soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rumours had been circulating that something had happened to the Winchester and Ellen Harvelle was worried. She had been there when they closed one of the gates of hell and learned about Dean's deal to bring Sam back. She knew that if she had been in Dean's place and had a chance to save Bill or Jo who had been in Sam's place, she would have done the same thing and she couldn't fault Dean for wanting to save the person he loved the most. She was more worried about how Sam was handling all of this. Bobby had told her that Sam was determined to find a way to break the deal and keep Dean from going to hell.</p><p>And today was the day that the deal came due.  Bobby had told her that they had taken to working with a demon that claimed she could help them, she even gave them a demon-killing knife. Ellen didn't trust her and she knew that Bobby and Dean felt the same as her but Sam who was so desperate to save Dean believed her. <em>'No he had to believe her otherwise he would have no hope. Sam is clinging to the hope she offers. I am scared of what will happen of what Sam will do when he can't save Dean.' </em>Ellen knew that Sam and Dean had a bond unlike anyone else. She also knew that her daughter had a crush on Dean. Ellen just didn't have the heart to tell Jo that as long as Sam is around Dean will see no one but him. She had never believed in soulmates or two halves of the same soul until she met Dean and Sam and saw the love between the two of them. Those two wouldn't even let death keep them apart.</p><p>She had a feeling that everything was going to change after today and she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Missouri Moseley stumbled as she reached out to keep herself from falling as she felt a power unlike anything before. "No that isn't true. I have felt it once before." She closed her eyes, she sensed great power within Sam, a power that no demon could match. "Oh, Samuel I hope you understand the path you are about to take."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pamela Barnes found herself grasping a table as she was hit with a vision that had her swimming. She saw two paths but one was being overshadowed by another.</p><p>
  <em>A man in a white suit sat on a throne, a smirk on his handsome face and eyes glowing with an unholy white power unlike any other poured off of him in ways no one had seen before. Next to him was another man leaning against the throne and a possessive hand on the man's shoulders, his eyes were an unholy black and hanging by his side was the fabled First Blade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heaven trembled and Hell celebrated at the rising of the Boy King and the First Knight of Hell since Abbadon, when they took their rightful place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in his cage, Lucifer fumed that he didn't see Azazel's betrayal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heaven rumbled that all their plans were for nothing as no one dared to take on the two new rulers of Hell. </em>
</p><p>As the vision faded Pamela could only say, "Damn." She had seen a glimpse of the other path that was now never to happen and a part of her was thankful as she had seen herself blinded by something which now was not to happen. "I hope we are ready for what is to come because there is no going back now."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Ruby knew she was screwed all this time working with Lilith pretending to help Dean and Sam to get Sam ready to help open the cage. For her Lord, she had been willing to become an enemy of all, of hell. That was another reason she sought out the Winchesters for protection. It had been so easy promising Sam that she could help him find a way to save Dean. She never expected Sam to be so powerful that he could destroy Lilith of all of them.</p><p>"It shouldn't be possible. Except for <em>Azazel</em>." Ruby hissed out the name of the demon that never seemed to care about releasing Lucifer from his cage and why he was so obsessed with his special children who needed Lucifer when they could have someone with the power of Samuel Winchester sitting on the throne. Azazel's Boy King was set to take the throne and Ruby needed to find a way back to Sam's side otherwise she was a walking target and she refused to end up like Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bobby was worried about Sam, he was reminding him of Dean back when Sam lay dead. He did not doubt that Dean meant it when he said let the world end. But Sam was actually heading that way. Dean and Sam were connected. They needed each other. They weren’t whole without the other.</p><p>
  <em>Bobby knew something was wrong the moment he saw Sam driving the Impala. He knew what today was, the day that Dean's deal was to come due. Sam had made it his mission in saving Dean</em>
</p><p>So when Sam came back with specks of blood on his face he knew that he had to do something or he was going to lose both of them.</p><p>“You are scaring me, Sam. I already lost Dean I can’t lose you to boy.”  They were his sons as much as they were John’s and damn it he wasn’t going to bury Sam as well. “There is someone who may be able to help you."</p><p>That gained Sam's attention as he snapped his eyes to Bobby. "Who?" When Bobby gave no answer Sam pleaded, "Bobby, I can't live without Dean and I can't live with the fact that it was because of me that he sold his soul. He is trapped in hell because of me and damn it I have tried everything to get him back. Please."</p><p>"Her name is Tasha Barnes. She is one of the few good witches that I know. She might be able to help you," Bobby explained. "But don't get your hopes up kid she might just deny to help you."</p><p>"I don't care, Bobby, I will take any chance I can get if it means saving Dean from Hell. He doesn't deserve to be trapped in Hell for all of the entirety just like dad didn't." Sam still didn't know what happened to their dad when he escaped hell.</p><p>He knew that there were demons, they had ripped his family, his world apart, he had seen his father crawl out of Hell a place where Dean was trapped right now. He needed to believe that there was a heaven that his dad was now resting at and they are reunited with his mother.</p><p>That Jess had found a place in heaven.</p><p> It gave him hope that when this was all over, him and Dean would have a place where they could finally rest in peace.</p><p>“Sam, I don’t know if this is true. Hell boy, I like to believe that there is a place where we find peace in the end. But if you are serious about that and I know you boys, there isn’t anything you two wouldn’t do for one another. I will tell you how to find Tasha cause I know if I don’t you will go off on your own to find her.” Bobby knew his boys and he hadn’t been able to stop Dean from selling his soul. There was no way that he was going to be able to stop Sam from seeking out a way to save Dean, no matter what it took.</p><p>Bobby wasn’t a fool he knew that there was something else at play, he still didn’t trust Ruby and without Dean here Sam was without his anchor and he knew that demon was waiting to sink her claws into Sam and all it would take was the promise of helping him to save Dean and Sam would agree. The boys were not whole without one another they were each other's weakness and strength. And Bobby would rather have Sam working with Tasha than a demon.</p><p>The sheer relief in Sam’s eyes made Bobby want to cry and he knew deep within his heart that he couldn't deny Sam anything just like he couldn't Dean. They were his boys even if they weren't related by blood.</p><p>"I know something that will keep Dean's body from decaying until you get the spell." Just like Sam, Bobby wasn't fully ready to let go of Dean.</p><p>The gratitude shown bright in Sam's eyes, "Thank you, Bobby, you have no idea how much this means to me."</p><p>Bobby had seen grief consume Dean, so much that he had been willing to let the world burn because he had lost Sam. He wasn't surprised to see that same grief was now consuming Sam. He knew that the boy had tried to break the demon deal, begged for them to take him instead of Dean but each time he was turned down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tasha Barnes had sworn off a life of hunting when she had her children but sometimes she found herself drawn back into that world. It didn't help that Max and Alicia’s father, Asa Fox was a hunter and while nothing came of their fling besides their children he was a loving father and visited whenever he could.</p><p>Asa was pale as he paced around the living room and Tasha was thankful that Max and Alicia were out. He didn't want his children around for this as Tasha told him why she had called him, "Something big has happened. Lilith, the first demon is gone. Something destroyed her. Someone incredibly powerful."</p><p>"There were whispers about Azazel, that the yellowed eyed son of bitch who killed so many of my good friends had created children. He fed his blood to children at the age of six months, and he wanted something from them. He pitted them against each other and then from what I understood from Ellen he opened the Gate of Hell." Asa hadn't been there to witness that but he found Ellen after he discovered the Road House destroyed. Once he stopped pacing, Asa turned to face Tasha, "Could it be one of them?"</p><p>Folding her hands, Tasha looked at the wall where pictures of the twins were hanging, "It could be. I don't know."</p><p>A knock at the door pulled their attention away from their thoughts. Pushing aside the worry, Tasha climbed to her feet and opened the door.</p><p>Anyone who had been in or connected to the hunting community knew who this was, "Well well a Winchester. I never thought I would see one of you gracing my doorstep. What do you want?" Tasha didn't know what it was but something about the young man was making her nervous.</p><p>"I'm Sam Winchester and I was hoping to talk to you, Miss Barnes." Sam politely asked.</p><p>"Of course, come on in." Tasha stepped back to invite Sam in. The younger man looked like his whole world had ended and there was no way that she could leave him out on her step in that condition.  But that didn't mean that she was going to let down her guard.</p><p>Asa never had the chance to meet the youngest of the Winchesters but he did know John and he told tales about his sons. "I'm Asa Fox. I knew your father, I am sorry for your loss." He introduced himself.</p><p>Sam could only nod. He and his father weren't close but he knew his dad did love him and he loved him back. "Thank you. I won't waste your time. I need your help." Sam wasn't in the mood to play nice. He had a mission to complete.</p><p>Tasha was on alert , "What kind of help?"</p><p>"Simple you are going to teach me a spell to keep a body from rotting." Sam's body language screamed that he wouldn't leave until he had wanted he came for.</p><p>"What's in it for me?" Tasha didn't like where this was going. She had a feeling she was dealing with someone far more powerful than a simple hunter.</p><p>She was proven right when Sam took a step forward, his eyes turning white as he flung the man back with a wave of his hand before turning to the woman. "I let you both live."</p><p>"So the rumours are true. You have become the boy king of hell." Tasha Barnes had heard whispers that Azazel had been planning something, that one of his chosen children would take the throne of hell.</p><p>"Not yet. But I will if that means saving Dean from being stuck in hell. I will burn everything and destroy everyone who stands in my way of freeing Dean." Sam growled as his eyes flashed with anger.</p><p>"Your  brother is in hell. Your plan on breaking him out!" Tasha whispered as it dawned on her what he was planning.</p><p>"I am." Sam declared, "And you can either help me out of your own free will or I will make you. I am not going to let Dean suffer in hell."</p><p>Licking her dry lips Tasha knew that she didn't have a choice. The man before her would do whatever it took to get what he wanted and she knew he’d make good of his promise to burn everything until his goal of saving his brother was accomplished. "Alright, I will help you."</p><p>"Good." Sam didn't want to hurt anyone but he would if it meant saving Dean. <em>'Hang on Dean, I am coming for you.' </em>Sam promised.</p><p>+*****+</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this? There is still time to change your mind." Bobby had to try one last time even though he already knew the answer. There was nothing that would stop a Winchester once they had their mind set on it.</p><p>"No. I can't live without Dean. I already did that once when the trickster had me trapped in that loop. I was forced to live for six months after watching Dean die time and time again and I was unable to save him, this time I can," Sam finally tore his eyes off of the bed where Dean's body was laying and met Bobby's, "and I will."</p><p>"I figured as much. . Just don't do something that you might regret." Bobby could only warn.</p><p>"I will never regret this."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Glancing at the shadows around her, Ruby couldn't escape the feeling that she was being hunted. Her palms were clammy and her host body heart was pounding and the slightest of sounds had her jumping. She hated feeling so weak. She was a demon! She was the one doing the hunting and putting fear in the weak humans, this wasn't right.</p><p>"Hello, Ruby."</p><p>Halting in her tracks, Ruby turned around and found herself staring at Sam Winchester standing at the opening of the alley. Plastering on a fake smile Ruby took a step towards him, "Sam! I've been looking for you everywhere. I've been so worried about you since Dean was taken to hell."</p><p>"Really?" Sam drawled out and something about his tone had Ruby on guard.</p><p>"Of course, I know how much Dean means to you and it can't be easy living without him. I want to do everything I can to help you." Ruby wasn't above playing up the sympathy act even though it made her sick to her stomach to pretend she was the tiniest bit sorry that Dean was in hell being tortured on the rack.</p><p>"I could use a friend. Someone who understands what I am going through. That is why I came looking for you Ruby, I need your help to get Dean out of hell."</p><p>Now there was no way that Ruby would help Sam do that but she still had her mission and if she made Sam believe that she could help him it wouldn't take long for her to get Sam addicted to her demon blood. "Of course I will help you in whatever way I can, you can trust me, Sam."</p><p>Standing in the shadows Ruby never saw the smirk that appeared on Sam's face if she did see that, would have run the other way, "I knew I could count on you."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam felt sick seeing Ruby sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. <em>'I'm sorry girl but it is a necessary evil to get Dean back.' </em>Sam silently apologized to Baby .</p><p>Pulling up to the motel that he had been staying at, Sam lead Ruby to the room he had been renting, the one at the end where no one could overhear them.</p><p>The moment Ruby stepped into the middle of the room she found herself trapped., looking up she saw the demon trap above her drawn on the ceiling. "Sam, what is the meaning of this? I thought you trusted me." This wasn't the way it was supposed to go.</p><p>Placing down his bag Sam pulled out the demon blade that she had given them when they first met, "Oh I never trusted you, Ruby." Sam smiled at her as he stalked her like a lion stalking its prey, "But you see I had some very interesting conversations with a few demons and I learned something. If I consume demon blood I will be unstoppable, I will be powerful enough to enter hell."</p><p>The fear she had been feeling for days returned, "What does that have to do with me?" Ruby hated the tremble in her voice.</p><p>Smiling and letting his eyes turn yellow Sam stroked her cheek, "Oh Ruby you are going to be my blood bank."</p><p>Ruby refused to scream as the blade dug deep into her arm.</p><p>"I'm going to make you scream like Dean did ," Sam promised.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>It didn't take long for Sam to feel the effects of the demon blood. It was like a drug and he could feel it coursing through his body.</p><p>"I wonder if I could rip you out of that body and slowly piece by piece rip you apart until there is nothing left of you." Sam amused out loud as he studied the bleeding but Ruby was still glaring at him.</p><p>"This will change nothing!" Ruby spat, "Your beloved Dean is still in hell at the mercy of Alistair on his rack, being tortured in ways that would make your nightmares have nightmares." The smile that appeared on her face was cruel and mocking, "Oh I can just picture him screaming your name over and over. After all it is your fault that he is there. He traded his soul for you and you couldn't save him."</p><p>"Enough!" Sam roared and the power flowed through him as Ruby's body jerked. "I don't need you to remind me as to why Dean is in hell and yes it was because of me and that is why I plan on saving him." </p><p>A laugh escaped Ruby, "What and you think you are just going to walk right into hell?"</p><p>The laughter faded from her as Sam gave her a bloody grin, "That is just what I plan on doing." He ran the bloody knife alongside her face, "And no one is going to stop me."</p><p>At that moment Ruby knew she was screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were a pair. Where one went the other one was usually right there along with them. So to meet up with one of them all by themselves was usually a warning sign that something bad had happened to the other and that was never a good sign.</p><p>It started with whispers that reached the deepest pits of Hell and echoed off the walls. Lesser demons trembled with fear and excitement that the one they were waiting for was going to take his rightful place.</p><p>Those with power were a different story, they hid their true feelings but they were afraid. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was meant to turn his wrath onto Lilith, not hell itself.</p><p>The whispers grew louder and louder until all of hell heard the news. Demons schemed and plotted to get the Righteous Man off of Alistair's rack. For those who succeeded would no doubt be rewarded by their new King.</p><p>Two months after his brother, his lover, his soul had been dragged to hell, Sam walked through the gates of Hell, eyes glowing a mixture of unholy white and yellow and wearing a bloody grin. He ordered with authority that was not to be questioned, "Take me to Dean." That order made the halls of Hell tremble with the power behind it. The Boy King had arrived and he would annihilate those who stood in his way.</p><p>Time had lost all meaning to Dean. All he knew was the pain. But today that pain didn't come and he felt something he hadn't in his heart since he arrived in Hell.</p><p>"Sam."</p><p>There he was, as if Dean's words had summoned him. Looking like an angel bathed in blood was Sam, who was looking at Alastair as if he were nothing but a bug waiting to be squashed.</p><p>"Step away from him and I might let you live," Sam offered. </p><p>Growling and curling up his lower lip into a scowl Alastair was anything but a fool and even though he didn't like it he did as he was ordered. After all, he couldn't defy his King.</p><p>Tales would be spun as Alastair, the master of torture, backed down at the sight of the Boy King.</p><p>Sam moved and for the first time in months was able to touch Dean. "I'm going to get you out of here." Even though every part of him right down to his soul was demanding that he kill Alastair where he stood for harming Dean, Sam knew that honour belonged to Dean and Dean alone.</p><p>Dean didn't know how Sam got there or what he had done. "Sammy," Dean whispered as his brother, his everything, began freeing him from the straps.</p><p>Sam paused long enough to give his brother a kiss letting him feel that he was truly here. "I'm here Dean and once I set you free, all those who plotted against us will suffer. I promise you."</p><p>All of Hell and Heaven trembled at the Boy King's vow; none would be spared his wrath.</p><p>Azazel would have been pleased, his Boy King was more glorious than he could have ever envisioned.</p><p>"Let's get you home." Sam would be back to deal with them once Dean's soul was back in his body.</p><p>Grinning up at Sam as he let him take all of his weight Dean drawled out, "Wherever you are Sammy, I am home."</p><p>"I thought you hated chick flicks," Sam commented.</p><p>"I'll give this one a pass."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Bloody hell boy where have you been," Bobby demanded when Sam showed up at his doorstep.</p><p>"I have no time to explain. I need to get Dean's soul back in his body." Sam cradled the glowing bottle against his chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world and to him it was.</p><p>Moving aside Bobby allowed Sam to pass. "Alright come on in boy."</p><p>Sam wasn't a fool he could sense the demon traps but they did nothing to him. They were barely a tingle as he walked past them and headed to the room where Dean’s body laid.</p><p>"It's time to come back to me, Dean," Sam whispered as he opened the bottle and watched as the light that was Dean's soul filled the room, it was one of the most beautiful things that Sam had ever seen. Even after being trapped in hell, his soul was still so bright.</p><p>As if summoned by Sam's words Dean's eyes snapped open. "Sammy?" Dean asked his lips were parched and was grateful when Sam pressed a straw against his lips so he could swallow the water. Water never tasted so good.</p><p>"I'm here Dean, you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again." Sam promised.</p><p>Dean remembered bits and pieces, he remembered how Alistair whose  name still sent shivers down his spine, had backed away from Sam, looking terrified. "How did you save me?"</p><p>"That is an answer I would like to hear as well," Bobby spoke up from where he was leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>This was the moment Sam had dreaded this whole time, he had just got Dean back and now there was a chance he would lose him all over again. "I did what I had to do," Sam whispered as he stared into Dean's eyes pleading with him to believe him.</p><p>"I'm not one to judge you, Sammy, I sold my soul to bring you back." Dean reminded him as he weakly reached out to gripe Sam's hand, he hated how weak he was.</p><p>"I became what Azazel wanted me to be, I became the Boy King of Hell to save you." Sam's eyes turned white, determination in his voice, "And I would do it all again."</p><p>Dean didn't doubt Sam's words. If he had been in Sam's place he probably would have stormed into Hell himself. "I am not going to judge you, Sam, it is a lot to take in."</p><p>"I know, but think of it Dean, I could make sure that what happened to you never happens to anyone else. No more innocent souls being dragged to Hell because they made a deal with a crossroads demon because they had no choice left. No more people trading their souls to save a loved one's life. I could make sure that all those who are innocent who suffered on the rack could find peace." Sam knew he was pleading with Dean to see that he had a plan, he could make Hell better for those who shouldn't be there in the first place.</p><p>Before Dean could answer Bobby beat him to it, "Are you sure this is a path you want to take Sam? There will be no coming back from it."</p><p>Tearing his eyes off of Dean was harder than Sam thought it would be but he managed and turned to face Bobby, "I know that. But this power is a part of me, there is no turning it off and I knew that when I went down this path." Turning back to face Dean Sam stroke the side of his face, "I don't regret it. I never will."</p><p>Feeling a little stronger Dean took Sam's hand in his and placed their combined hands over his heart so Sam could feel it as he told him, "Whatever happens next we will get through this together." He had already gone to hell for Sam and he would face it again if he had Sam at his side.</p><p>Bobby could feel the lust filling the room, "And that is my cue to leave, just keep it down, boys."</p><p>Dean's grin was pure sin as he licked his lips while dragging his eyes over Sam's body, "What do you say, baby boy? Up for it?"</p><p>Already reaching for the buttons of Dean's shirt Sam returned his grin, "How about you lay back and let me do all the work?" Sam knew that Dean needed tender touches right now, it wouldn't erase what had happened to him in hell but he hoped it would be a start.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful but first how about you kiss me?" Dean would only let Sam see the valuable side of him, Sam was the only one he trusted.</p><p>Lowering his head Sam kissed Dean gently but made sure he felt all the love he had for him, he was going to do everything in his power to ensure every touch Dean felt from now on was going to be gentle and full of love.</p><p>Dean let out a shuddering breath as Sam placed a trail of kisses along his body as he worked his way down, gentle fingers traced along his skin, as Sam made sure that his brother could feel how much he loved him. "Sammy."</p><p>"I'm here Dean, I'm here," Sam whispered. The truth was this was much as for Dean as it was for himself.</p><p>Dean remembered the time that he did this for Sam, making every touch and kiss count, to reassure Sam and himself that Sam was alive in his arms.</p><p>Gripping Sam's hips as Sam moved above him Dean watched entranced as Sam gazed at him with pure love. Lowering his head Sam rested his forehead against Dean's.</p><p>Their bodies moved as one, entwined just like their souls were. Forever connected.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Trailing his hand up and down Sam's bare arm Dean studied his sleeping brother. He couldn't believe that Sam had willingly become the King of Hell for him. "There is no way that I am leaving you alone again Sammy, whatever comes next we face together," Dean promised.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean wouldn't let Sam out of his sight and it was easy considering that Sam wouldn't let Dean out his sights either. At another time Bobby would have rolled his eyes but he understood their fears, he didn't want to let either one of them out of his sight too.</p><p>What neither of the three was expecting were the two visitors that would set Dean and Sam on another journey.</p><p>"Missouri, Pamela what are you two doing here?" Bobby asked after he opened the door to his house.</p><p>"No time for that we need to talk to Sam and Dean," Missouri informed him in a no nonsense voice, the one that had Bobby moving back to invite the two women in. After he did the usual test he leads them to the living room where Sam and Dean were sitting next to each other on the couch, not an inch of space between the two of them, lost in their own world.</p><p>"Boys we have guests," Bobby announced and rolled his eyes as the two boys jumped apart.</p><p>"Missouri, what are you doing here? And who is your friend?" Dean would always be Dean and he would flirt with any woman and while there was a time Sam might have been jealous that was no longer the case. He knew that Dean loved him and only him.</p><p>"This is Pamela and we are here because something big has happened." Missouri began, "When Sam embraced the destiny that Azazel longed for him, he changed things, drastically and in some ways for the better."</p><p>Pamela took over, "I saw two paths and the one that we seemed to be on was destroyed the moment Sam destroyed Lilith completely. We were all meant to be pawns in a game that has been playing long before any of us were created. Now though there is a power vacuum in hell that can only be filled by Sam. But there is a role for you as well Dean. The one that can help you stay with Sam forever, I have seen it."</p><p>"How?" That was all Dean wanted. A way to stay with Sam until the very end of his life and beyond if possible.</p><p>Missouri and Pamela exchanged a look, the one that had Bobby on edge and dread set in as Missouri asked, "What do you know about Cain, the First Blade and the Knights of Hell?"</p><p>"They are nothing but myths," Bobby answered.</p><p>Pamela shook her head, "No, they are not. We have seen it. Dean Winchester is to become the newest Knight of Hell and stand beside the Boy King of Hell, there is no changing this fate, not now. It has been set in stone and we can only go forward on this path."</p><p>"Tell us everything you know," Dean demanded speaking for both him and Sam.</p><p>"We will and we will also help you find him," Missouri promised. "I wish you boys had another chance but what I saw of the other path I would never wish for you to go through that."</p><p>Sam and Dean didn't know what Missouri or Pamela had seen but it was clear that it had left its mark on the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been easy to find him but at last, they did.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you," Cain commented from where he was caring for his bees. Turning he faced the two men, one who radiated power, unlike anything he had felt since the days of Lucifer.</p><p>"Then you know why we are here." The older of the two stated and stared at Cain.  Cain didn't miss the protective stance he had in front of the other man.</p><p>"I do. Everyone connected to Hell and Heaven knows about the Winchesters and how they once again defied the path Fate had created for them." Cain could see the confusion in their eyes, "It is nothing to worry about. That path is no more an option. But one thing that hasn't changed is Dean Winchester. You are destined to become the next and last holder of the First Blade and the Mark of Cain." Cain stated, smiling at their confusion. "Come on in, this conversation is not to be shared in the open."</p><p>Given little choice, Dean and Sam followed the man into the house.</p><p>"I never expected to find Cain of all people to be a beekeeper," Dean mumbled to Sam and Sam could only agree.</p><p>Just as they reached the door Sam put his hand on Dean's wrist stopping him from going anywhere else, "Are you sure you want to do this? The last thing I want you to do is to force yourself to do something you don't feel comfortable doing, just to make me happy."</p><p>Turning around and facing his brother, Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands, "Hey, listen to me. You are not forcing me to do anything I don't want. It is me and you together until the end. I love you Sammy and there is no way that I am going to lose you."</p><p>"I love you too Dean."</p><p>Linking their hands together they entered the cabin.</p><p>Cain knew soulmates when he saw them and that was what he was looking at. "If you take this mark you will no longer be the man you once were." He felt the need to warn them.</p><p>"If it means staying with Sam and keeping him safe then that is all that matters to me. He saved me from Hell, from the rack. I am already tainted, my time in Hell clings to me, I am not the man I once was, there is a darkness growing in me and I willingly embrace it if it means staying with Sam." Dean needed Cain to understand.</p><p>And Cain did understand.  Sam is Dean's Colette and his Able. There is nothing Dean wouldn't do to protect him. "I understand and I will give you the mark."</p><p>As the Mark of Cain was passed onto the soulmate of the Boy King of Hell, a second wave of power rippled through Heaven and Hell as a new Knight of Hell was created, one more powerful than any that came before him as his soul was tied with Sam's.  Together they would be an unstoppable force.</p><p>"Sammy." Dean breathed out as the power coursed through him and a new type of hunger filled him, he needed Sam and he needed him now. He needed to mark and claim him to ensure that everyone knew that Sam was his and his alone, forever under his protection and would give a slow and painful death to anyone who dared to try and harm him.</p><p>"Dean." Sam felt the same hunger, to have Dean take him and consume him, to ruin him for anyone else. Which was easy considering he only wanted Dean's touch.</p><p>"Yes, I do not need to see this." With a flick of his fingers, Cain sent them away ,somewhere he wouldn't have to watch them groping each other. Lifting his cup of tea, Cain toasted, "Oh Lucifer trapped forever as you should be. Enjoy your extended visit in the cage."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Neither Sam nor Dean noticed when they were no longer in Cain's presence because they were too busy clawing at each other's clothing. And as their mouths fought for dominance, Dean came out as the victor.</p><p>Backing up towards the bed Dean tossed aside Sam's shirt before pushing him down and then like a lion hunting his prey he prowled towards him.</p><p>"Dean," Sam whispered out in a needy voice as he submitted to his knight.</p><p>"Mine," Dean growled.</p><p>Sam's nails dug into the muscles along Dean's back as he arched and moaned under Dean's possessive claiming of him. He might rule Hell but he will always submit to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Ruby wasn't sure how long she stayed tied up but she was certain that it had to be weeks since she last had seen Sam and she was growing weak. She was trapped unable to leave her host and seek out a new one.</p><p>"Well well well, the mighty Ruby all tied up and no place to go." A voice drawled out and Ruby forced her eyes open.</p><p>"Meg." She snarled out as she yanked against the chains. "What are you doing here?" She demanded to know.</p><p>"Oh, you naughty girl I am here to take you and present you before the new King and the new Knight of Hell neither of whom are happy with you," Meg informed her with a grin. She had never liked Ruby or how she thought she was so special. "You are to be used as an example and I am the lucky demon who gets to bring you to them."</p><p>Struggling against her chains, Ruby tried to get out of the straps. Ruby wouldn't go without a fight, she knew who was on the throne and he would never forgive her or show her mercy for her role in sending Dean to hell. "I won't let you take me without a fight." She snarled like a wild animal.</p><p>"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." Meg purred back, this would be an interesting fight after all she had been the one chosen by Azazel to first deal with the Winchester's and to test Sam.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>A disgruntled grunt escaped Ruby as she was tossed before the throne of Hell. She could hear all her fellow demons murmuring around her as she glared defiantly up at the figure sitting before her, dressed in a white suit.</p><p>"Still so defiant aren't you Ruby?" Sam purred as he studied the demon bound before him and Dean. "You lied to me. You never intended for me to save Dean. I know, since Lilith that you had something else planned. I wouldn't have minded being played if it wasn't for Dean being the one tortured. You set me up to fail to save Dean to break me, to use me to play the role that you and Lilith wanted but you failed. And now you will pay, don't you agree Dean? I think she should have a taste of what you went through on the rack."</p><p>That was the only warning Ruby got. She didn't even have a chance to turn before a strong hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her inches off the ground so she was forced to look into Dean's pitch black eyes.</p><p>"If I could I would drag this out longer. I would love to see you suffer for daring to put your hands on my Sammy." Dean whispered to Ruby. He had been longing to do that since he learned that this bitch had been planning on getting Sam hooked on her blood to be her pawn. It couldn’t happen thankfully because  Sam turned it around on her. Slowly Dean pulled out the knife and Ruby froze.</p><p>"How do you have that?" The First Blade was something to be feared and there was no way that Dean should have it.</p><p>"Cain was very happy to give it to me," Dean explained. "And I plan on using it on you, showing everything I learned at the hands of Alistair."</p><p>Word reached everyone that the demon posing as the traitor Ruby was dead, fallen at the hands of the new King and Knight of Hell and she would forever serve as a warning as to what would happen should you cross them.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Wrapped up in white silk sheets that seemed wrong in the chambers of the rulers of Hell. Dean though, liked to see Sam wrapped up in them knowing that while Sam looked so innocent he was anything but; especially with Sam drinking away at the demon blood that now coursed through Dean's blood.</p><p>Moaning, Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair, "After you finish baby boy, I am going to make you scream." Dean loved it when Sam fed from him because his boy always gained a new kind of hunger.</p><p>Lifting his head from Dean's arm, blood smeared on his lips, Sam grinned up at Dean, "And I can't wait. My Knight."</p><p>Pulling Sam up with his new strength Dean drawled out, "My King," before laying claim to the willing mouth and with ease, he rolled Sam beneath him.</p><p> Their bodies moved as one while deep in Hell, left forgotten was Lucifer who fumed within his cage. For he had truly been replaced and would never know the taste of freedom again because Sam's love for his brother changed the fate that Heaven and Lucifer had planned from the moment the two matching souls had been created.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>